


Graduation

by bowlofPetunias



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlofPetunias/pseuds/bowlofPetunias
Summary: Post bae-ending, Max and Chloe go on a short road trip before staying with Max's parents in Seattle.





	Graduation

Max and Chloe watched as the tornado destroyed Arcadia Bay, ripping up their home. They drove away in silence with no destination in mind, only the desire to get away from the ruined town. They pulled over at motel after dark, and fell asleep in silence the first night. The next day, Max spoke first. “Chloe-”  
“I don't wanna talk, Max.”  
“Chloe, I just want-”  
“I said I don't want to talk about it.”  
_“Of course she's angry at me,”_ Max thought. _“She asked me to sacrifice her and I refused. I basically said fuck you Chloe, I'm doing what I want, no matter how much it hurts you. I mean, the diner exploded without me there to stop it. It killed Joyce._ The tears fell freely from her face. Chloe glanced over at her. “Shit Max, I'm sorry. I just” She sighed. “Look, I'm not angry, ok?” “Max, look at me. I'm not angry. I meant it when I said it was your choice to make.” Max nodded dumbly. They sat in silence for the rest of the day.  
  
They didn't talk much at all. Chloe seemed like she just wanted to sit in silence. Max put up with it for three days, before it got to be too much. “We have to talk about what happened,” she insisted. “Max,” Chloe whined, “We really don't.” “Yes we do,” Max shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Are you really okay with what happened?” Are you really okay with Joyce was the unspoken question.  
“Yeah, I mean shit. I just can't believe you chose me over all of Arcadia Bay.”  
“You're my number one priority. Like I said.”  
“You definitely proved that. And I'm going to miss, um, everyone. I-” her voice wavered, and she topped talking. Max didn't push any more.

 

Max woke up to a quiet sniffling sound from the bathroom, and the notable absence of Chloe in the bed. She padded into the bathroom to find Chloe lying against the wall, eyes red and nose puffy. She looked helplessly up at Max. Max sat down next to her, and Chloe rested her head on Max's shoulder. They sat wordlessly. The only sounds were Chloe's occasionally sniffle. They fell asleep together. Chloe was silent as usual the next morning, but Max spoke up. “Chloe-”  
“No! Absolutely not Max. There is no fucking way we are talking about this.”  
“I was just going to ask if you wanted a hug.”  
“Oh. Yeah.” The mood was lighter that day, and Max could swear Chloe even smiled once! That counted as a victory. That night, when they laid down on the bed next to each other, Max sidled up to Chloe and threw an arm over her stomach. She tensed for a second, and then relaxed. “Is this okay?” Max asked cautiously. “Yeah,” Chloe sighed and leaned into her touch. They made a routine out of it. Every night, Max would pick something on TV while Chloe showered. They would lay against the headboard, watching mindlessly until Max started yawning. She would turn of the TV, and shuffle down into the bed, and Chloe would slide into her arms. And when Chloe would wake up in tears, Max woke up too, holding her closer and rubbing her back softly. The first morning after Chloe slept through the night, Max couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

 

Max flipped through the TV channels mindlessly, looking for something to watch. She felt like she'd been through every channel twice, but nothing was on. She thought she was going to die of boredom, before she recognized the opening sequence of Final Fantasy: Spirits Within! She squealed in excitement. The shower turned off, and Chloe came out of the bathroom. “Maaaaax, no! We are not watching this!” she groaned. “Nope! I get to pick and this is final.” Max crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. Chloe huffed and plopped down next to her. She didn't pay much attention to the movie, Max had made her watch it a million times already.

The movie was almost over. Max glanced over at Chloe, pleased with herself, to find her staring at Max with an unreadable expression on her face. Max gazed into her eyes, transfixed. Chloe was so beautiful. She shifted toward Max. Max's breathing quickened. Her lips parted. She could swear Chloe glanced at them. Max shifted closer. Just as she did, the credits started to roll. She blinked and glanced at the TV. She moved to look back at Chloe, but she had already shifted down into the bed. Max settled down behind her.

 

The money from the handicapped fund lasted two months before they had to head for Seattle. They pulled up to Ryan and Vanessa's driveway, tired and dirty. Max let them in, and Vanessa swallowed them both in a hug. “Oh, you poor things. Are you doing alright? How was the trip, did it help you feel better? Chloe, your hair! It's so good to see you again, I'm sorry about the storm. Have you eaten yet today, are you hungry?” She gushed nonstop at them. “Yeah mom, we're okay. I feel better” Max said. Ryan gave a little wave from the hallway behind Vanessa, “Hi girls. How was the trip?” “Good!” Max and Chloe responded in unison. “We're a little tired though, I think we're just gonna head up to my room.” Max continued. “I'm showering first!” Chloe yelled as she bounded up the stairs. “Which room is the bathroom? And which room is yours?” Max rolled her eyes, gave her parents one more hug, and trudged up after her. Chloe was nowhere to be seen, but the shower was running so she must have found it. Max left the door open to her bedroom so Chloe could find it and flopped down on the bed. She was so tired. She'd just close her eyes for a few minutes.

Max awoke to the sight of Chloe hanging out her bedroom window, smoking. “Chloe!” She had a guilty look on her face. “What? I'm like halfway out of the window, it's fine!” Max groaned. “How long have I been asleep?” “Like an hour? I'm not really sure.” Chloe crossed over to the bed and laid down next to Max. “So... what are you going to do?” Max asked.  
“About what?”  
“I don't know, life I guess. Are you going to stay in Seattle? I guess I have to go back and finish senior year, especially since I just ran away for two months.”  
“I dunno, Max. I don't wanna think about that shit.”  
“It's been so amazing hanging out with you, Chloe. I don't wanna lose you again.”  
“You didn't lose me, you left me.”  
There was a pause.  
“I know. I just meant-”  
“I know what you meant, dork. I guess I'll stay. I mean, I don't really know what else to do. It's weird that I actually made it out of Arcadia Bay.” Chloe yelped as Max jumped on top of her in a hug. “I love you, Chloe.” “Oof. Love you too, hippie.”

 

As the months crawled by, they settled into a new routine. Max came home from school, and started her homework. Chloe would come through the door after work, loudly and ceremoniously distracting Max from homework. Max's protests about graduation were ignored. After homework, she was dragged downstairs for old movies and cuddling on the couch. Every once in a while, Max would turn toward Chloe, and Chloe toward Max. Staring into each others eyes, it always seemed to Max like they were about to kiss before she snapped her head back to the TV. Then they would go upstairs, and fall asleep together in Max's bed. Ryan and Vanessa apologized about the lack of a guest room, but Chloe didn't seem to mind.

 

Max was excited to graduate. She had made up her mind: she was going to kiss Chloe that night. The day was long and boring, filled with what felt like a thousand pictures and too many names to listen to before they called hers. As she walked across the stage, she found Chloe and her parents in the crowd, waving and yelling. Well, Chloe was yelling. The thank yous and what college are you going tos and endless questions from her classmates and teachers seemed to drag on forever. She just wanted to go home and watch some stupid movie with Chloe. After a dinner with her parents that just would not end, she nearly burst through the door of her house and marched into the living room. “What movie are we watching?” Max demanded. “Yeah Chloe, what movie are we watching?” Ryan added, settling onto the couch. “Leave them alone sweetie, I'm sure they want some time to themselves,” Vanessa chided. “No, no, we could use some company. Maximus here can't keep up with my witty banter,” Chloe teased. Max stuck out her tongue in response, but her heart fell. She couldn't do this with her parents here, and she didn't know if she could work up the courage again. Max sat, unusually quiet through whatever dumb movie Chloe picked out. As the credits rolled, she gave the worst fake yawn in existence. “I'm going to bed,” she announced as she walked quickly up the stairs. Ryan and Chloe decided to watch another movie. Max fell asleep by herself.

She woke up by herself too. That was odd, why wouldn't Chloe have come to bed? Grumbling about stupid best friends and stupid parents and stupid kisses, Max descended the stairs to find something even more odd. Chloe was up early, in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Max's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She didn't hear any of that, right? Chloe grinned when she saw her, “Hey, Maxi-pad! I thought you deserved a graduation present, so I'm making bacon and eggs.” “And coffee,” Max added as she poured herself a cup. She sat down at the table and watched Chloe. This was so romantic. She could still kiss her, right? _“Okay, you can do this, Max. Breathe in, breathe out,”_ She calmed herself. Chloe smiled as she brought two plates of bacon and eggs over to the table. As soon as Chloe set down the plates, Max jolted out of her chair and promptly whacked her forehead against Chloe's. Chloe rubbed it in pain, “Ow, Max, what the fuck?”  
“Sorry! Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay?”  
“Yeah, it just hurts. What the hell was that?”  
“I was, uh... trying to do something else.”  
“No shit, what were you trying to do?”  
“This.” Max stepped closer to Chloe. She looked in her eyes. She raised a shaking hand, and cupped Chloe's cheek. Chloe stopped rubbing. She stared at Max. Her lips parted. Max took a step closer. She leaned in. Chloe's lips met hers. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, everything Max imagined it would be. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, letting out a soft, high pitched noise. Chloe wrapped an an arm around her waist and brought the other hand to the back of her neck. She kissed Max like she never wanted to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very open to constructive criticism. This is the first creative piece I've written in years, and it's hard to write with other people's characters.


End file.
